


Urges of the Wild

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: The Wolf Den holds many magical secrets and mysteries. For the newly formed friendship group of Wyatt, Willa, Zed, Addison and Eliza, the magic of the den takes their friendship to new levels and revelations.
Relationships: Addison Wells/Eliza Zambie, Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus & Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Urges of the Wild

While they now considered themselves friends and one was even dating the best friend of the other, the masculine rivalry of Wyatt Lykensen and Zed Necrodopolous continued. Zed was still a little jealous of the attention that Wyatt had given his girlfriend Addison at the beginning, even if he now knew that was more due to an attraction formed by an Alpha bond than anything.

Or so Wilma claimed, for her little brother.

Thus for what their friends would claim to be the hundredth time in the last week alone, Zed and Wyatt found themselves in competition. Each subjecting the Wolf Den to the view of their muscular chests. Each having just finished their 'fifty' push-ups, which all three of the poor girls being punished by the view knew they could do better at. The girls rolled their eyes at both boys, staring at their sweaty bodies now coated in a light red hue.

Zed found his energy faster than the wolf, straightening up and starting to flex. Defining his muscular frame, deepening the cracks between his sexy abs. Beads of sweat rolled down between the muscles as the girls stared. Though embarrassed by his show off nature, Addison was still blushing a little.

"Human's might consider us monsters… but I think the real issue might be in the male genes…" Willa muttered to the girls, thinking of her own boyfriend Bucky. The former Captain of the Cheerleading team and Addison's cousin, who was just as competitive and had joined Zed and Wyatt numerous times in their attempts to win over the girls. "If these two and Bucky are peak male, I have no clue how the races continued…"

"I dunno, it's pretty hot to see them working up such a fuss for girls. Could do without the looks they're given' each other though," Eliza watched her boyfriend show off his chest. Less defined then Zed, but still just as sexy with his broader frame. "They look like they wanna fuck half the time,"

"At least my cousin's not here… her only adds to those looks." Addison giggled. Knowing that despite Bucky's attitude when it came to monsters at times, he did support her and Zed. With his own relationship with Zed having a lot of sexual tension.

Eliza shivered, "Oh yeah! Bucky just makes this weird… You're sure he's straight, Willa?"

"I've slept with him… and still no." Willa giggled. "If Zed and Wyatt were up for it, I think Bucky would easily convince them into a threesome right there on the den floor."

Zed jogged over to the girls, wiping the sweat from his brow. His chest rose and fell at a faster pace, pushing out his pecs and small pinkish nipples. Addison giggled and turned away with the bare chested boy so close. Still cutting cute glances to the teenage hunk, betraying her arousal.

"Put a shirt on Zed, no one needs to see your white as fuck chest…" Eliza chuckled, rolling her eyes at the boy's near white skin and barely noticeable pink nipples. The Zombie gene really did affect the hotness of a skin color. Which is why Wyatt's tanned body had her swooning.

Wyatt slung an arm around Eliza and pulled her close. Their lips met for a deep kiss, feeding each other their passion with a short make out session. When the kiss broke and both had lust in their eyes, Eliza bit his lip.

"You too. You're sweaty and smell like a dog," She teased before kissing him again. The smell didn't stop her from rubbing Wyatt's firm chest, feeling up his muscles.

"To be fair to my brother… The dog smell is always there." Willa smirked.

"HEY!"

Eliza, Zed and Addison watched with amusement as the siblings began bickering. While it was clear that Wyatt looked up at Willa as his Alpha, and him, her Beta, they would still fight like cat and dog. They were still siblings and when not around the pack, they allowed themselves to show it. Knowing they didn't need to show a united bond and leadership to their friends. An allowance that had previously only been revealed to Wynter.

Zed interrupted them as he captured Addison's chin between his thumb and forefinger before kissing the girl sweetly. She was unafraid to wrap her arms around the sweaty zombie boy and deepen their kiss with love. Nor the smirking Zed afraid to give her juicy little butt a quick squeeze while Wyatt was watching.

Stopping the argument with a low growl in his throat, Wyatt nodded to Zed. "You really gotta tease like that, man? I got a girl now…"

Zed smirked. "A girl with a squeezable ass, too."

"Ew." Eliza groaned, hating her best friend talking like that. Even if he had squeezed it a lot when they were young teens beginning to learn things. At least they never went further or at least to the main event.

"Look, I'm just saying that if you wanted to trade girls one night…" Wyatt teased as he kissed Eliza deeply. Slipping tongue past her lips, exploring inside her mouth before Eliza pulled back. The teen accepted the light slap to the back of the head that he received from his girlfriend, with a cheeky grin.

"You wish, dog boy." Zed smirked.

With a cute giggle, the blonde girl traced around Zed's nipple. "And what if I said yes to a boy trade?"

This had Zed's mouth dropping open and stuttering coming out of the white skinned Zombie, as a happy wolf ran around howling cheekily to play it up and tease his friend and rival. Much to the eye rolling reaction of his girlfriend and sister.

"Only, if I can trade Bucky for the night." Willa responded to the blonde, seeing that the boys were unable to.

Addison and Eliza looked at each other, snorted, then broke out giggling hard. Neither remotely interested in getting Bucky so much as shirtless. It was a wonder he was even with Willa and not down on his knees sucking the new Acy off on the daily. Zed bit his lip, chuckling with them as his hands explored Addison's body. The wolves were a passionate race, unafraid to show off when they were ready to get dirty. Something that was ingrained into the magic and feel of the Wolf Den, and felt by all visitors. So his hands explored her freely, able to slip under Addison's shirt and tease her pale skin.

"Oi! Zombie! No one wants to see your dead bod on her…" Wyatt teased, running back and interrupting them. Panting a little with his tongue out.

Zed tormented the wolf by pushing Addison's chin up so their lips could meet. Kissing Addison with lust, feeding her his long talented tongue. All the while massaging her bare skin, roaming beneath her shirt up and down Addison's silky hips or moving up to tease along her perky breasts. Lightly tracing or squeezing her breasts to coax a moan out from her; Zed swallowed the moan and fed her his own when the juicy ass pressed back onto his dick.

"Ngh- S-stop making out, there's kids…" Wyatt fought his instincts hard. As the Alpha male in the den, he had the first pick of any girl. Zed's hands were all over the one he wished to claim. But he needed to hold back; Eliza was beside him, and usually they let the kids out to play first. "Fuck…"

Will giggled at her brother's annoyance, glad that Wynter was taking the pack out for a while, to a party with Bonzo and the Zombies. "Yeah! Wyatt can't handle seeing mature things. Damn little kid!"

"Screw you, Willa!" Wyatt snapped. His tight jeans strained hard.

Addison broke her make out session with Zed, allowing his hands to explore her chest freely. Those strangely warm hands caressing every inch of her body. She reached a hand out to Eliza suddenly, bearing a lustful look in her bright, pretty eyes. "Come here… let's show our boyfriends how to really kiss."

"What-?" Wyatt gulped.

Eliza took Addison's hand and allowed her to pull her in. The girls kissed hard, leaning against Zed's bare chest. Their tongues slipped in, starting a battle for dominance while their lips played with desire. Eliza's hands slipped into Addison's shirt, too, feeling up alongside Zed's strong hands. Addison flinched as the two zombies' hands felt up her skin, tracing up and down her chest and over her breasts. Teasing the bra a little, brushing over her nipples. Eliza pressed on the girl, pushing her back into Zed's throbbing dick as they made out hard.

"See? Even your girlfriend can get more of Addison then you can, dork." Willa teased Wyatt, trying to distract him enough that his inner jealous wolf wouldn't snap and do something stupid.

Wyatt's eyes flashed a deep gold and his fangs bared; He was furious seeing Eliza make out with another, and no less his desire. Addison.

The girls stopped making out a moment, where Addison whispered something to Zed.

Zed removed a hand from Addison's body and used it to grab Eliza's ass. Squeezing his best friend.

"NECRODOPOLIS!" Wyatt barked. The need to pounce was stronger than ever.

Sensing the incoming danger, Willa quickly jumped into action, tackling her brother down to the ground with her own growl. The Alpha girl used her strength to keep the boy pinned until she could see some of the inner wolf beginning to die down.

Zed chuckled but was smart enough to remove his hand from Eliza. It didn't help that she decided to lean in and steal a chaste kiss.

"There." She smirked, turning away from the pair. Enjoying her boyfriend's glare, she kneeled down close to him as Wyatt thrashed.

This didn't help the situation, with Willa struggling more to control the wolf below. "Everyone Get OUT! This won't get out!"

"He kissed your girl… now you get to kiss his..." She ignored Willa. Though admittedly worried this may have gotten out of hand.

"Liz… OUT!" Willa growled, her own moonstone glowing bright blue and her eyes shining through. Letting the trio know they had been wrong to take Wyatt this far. Her brother had been holding back for too long, letting his inner desires and need to mate be locked away in his search for the Alpha to protect their race.

She needed the trio gone, as there was only one way she was going to be able to calm her brother down.

Knowing that he had done wrong and not wanting to make it worse, Zed picked up Addison and nodded to Eliza. They stepped out quickly, allowing Willa to handle Wyatt however she could.

With them gone, Willa made a quick move to flip her brother over before sitting back down on him. Pressing down on his desperate cock. It did a wolf no good to ignore heat like he had. All in his quest to get Addison on their side. Willa gave some satisfaction by moving along the length of Wyatt's dick.

"If you agree to calm it after, your wolf can have our usual deal…" She growled, her word causing Wyatt to lean back a little despite his heat. Even in heat, he knew his Alpha meant well.

Wyatt could only growl deeply and hump his sister, causing friction between their sexes. His strong hands were attracted to Willa's hips, holding her as he ground roughly. Animalistic and needy.

"So yes?" She shrugged off the fur jacket, then peeled off her purple shirt. Revealing her bare naked chest and large breasts to the beyond horny boy. Willa's breasts were perky and dark, with chocolate nipples scattered with tiny bite marks from Wyatt's own fangs. "Let your Alpha calm you, Wyatt."

The trio outside heard the responding howl.

Wyatt thrashed hard beneath her, kicking off his jeans. They flung across the room, leaving Wyatt naked from the waist down. Leaving his thick six-inches pressed on Willa. Very quickly he reached around and dug his sharp claws into Willa's jeans before tearing them off her body. His sister, now naked, growled down at Wyatt. However, she allowed his cock to grind between her dripping wet pussy lips.

"Fuck, you're throbbing bad! Did you fuck once on your last heat?" Willa moved her hips, grinding down on his girthy dick. Sliding on his length, letting it tease her pussy like a living vibrator. Hot, pulsing and needy.

She knew the answer though.

No, he hadn't.

The only time that her brother would give into his heat was when his inner wolf couldn't take it anymore and it exploded out, leaving his Alpha and sister to calm him. Otherwise he hid it deep inside of him and tortured himself.

"N-n-need… to… fuck!" Wyatt managed to growl, pulling his sister's his in the air. She reached down to aim his fat cock, pushing it to her pink hole. Then, in one brutal thrust, Wyatt forced the full length of his dick into Willa's body. Swallowed by her warm pussy. "NGH!"

"UNGH, WYATT! Fuck you're big…" Willa cried as she pushed down. Riding the length of her brother's thick cock, pounding herself on his dick. "You're so lucky I'm not on heat yet… cum in me all you want, Wyatt!"

That was what the inner wolf wanted to hear, with Wyatt releasing a loud howl as he flipped them over and allowed his animalistic nature to take full control. Pinning Willa down at the hips, Wyatt started to slam his whole cock in and out of the black girl. Pounding her without a shred of mercy; Using long thrusts to ram deep in the girl, slamming it all at a furious pace. Willa screamed out under the brutal fucking. Clawing at the cave floor while letting Wyatt put all his strength into fucking her.

Already the girl was reduced to grunts and gasps with that fat cock ramming her pussy so forcefully. His sweaty muscles flexed with effort as Wyatt fed her pussy more dick.

At the entrance of the den, three individuals were watching on in a mix of lust, confusion and sadness. Watching what Willa was giving in order to calm her brother down, due to them. But still, Zed rubbed his cock and both girls' hands slipped between their legs. Hopelessly wet as the show went on.

"Harder, Wyatt! Fuck your Alpha with that big dick!" Willa growled. Her arms wrapped around him, dragging her claws through Wyatt's back while he rammed away with animalistic passion. Rough, deep thrusts into her pussy. She could barely handle that force. "Shit! Yes, Wyatt, yes! Keep going, fuck it all out into me. I want your dick!"

She knew that she was playing it up, but Wyatt's inner wolf loved the ego boost and helped to get the wolf to relax around her once more.

Wyatt's eyes deepened in colour as his dick thrust into the girl. Stretching her pussy with his thickness. Suddenly, while pounding away, he leaned in and captured Willa's nipple between his lips. Starting to suck hard on her breast, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub. She gasped as he bit down, adding a new level of pleasure between them. Her legs wrapped around the werewolf boy, forcing him to plow harder.

"Harder Wyatt, or is your inner wolf a little bitch now?" Willa growled, knowing that she would have to get all of the inner wolf's anger out or the heat would have her brother being a danger for everyone.

Growling as she egged him on, the boy rage-fucked his sister. Putting everything he had behind fucking Willa, making her scream. Pleasuring himself alone, fucking hard even if it hurt her. His muscles flexed more while hammering that tight pussy, filling it with the length of his dick. It stretched her out so much, she could barely adjust to the size inside Willa's pussy. "You're the little bitch here! My mate! Born to take my Alpha cock!"

"You mean your little Omega cock…" Willa hissed, continuing to egg him on as he went to town fucking away. "An omega that will never be enough to mate… maybe if you were back to being a beta…"

Addison and Eliza couldn't believe that Wyatt had this inside of him. With the latter of the girls wondering if she would be able to handle this on the regular.

"Zed only gets like that if I play with his Z-Band…" Addison whispered. She much more enjoyed slow passion to this roughness; It scared her. But watching Willa take it so well made her pussy feel hot. "Even then, not that hard."

"With the right settings… he could do worse, but leave you bitten a lot," Eliza moaned, despite being just as concerned for her boyfriend.

Zed reached around to rub his girlfriend, slipping a hand into her pants. His fingers rubbed against her pussy, teasing the dripping wet hole. But Eliza took his other hand and forced it down into her pants as well. Moaning as he rubbed both girls' pussies, Zed pushed two fingers into each. But his eyes never left the scene; Wyatt was pounding Willa's brains out like a beast and her eyes were rolling back in pure pleasure. But every few thrusts she would wince. He was going too hard. Zed bit his lip, holding back a laugh. He'd take that with ease. Addison and Eliza moaned loudly as Zed fingered them, pushing one finger in at a time. One in, one out, teasing their pussies. Pulling and pushing the walls of their pussies to pleasure them mercilessly.

"Close…" Wyatt growled, jamming his dick further into Willa. "Gonna… knot you…"

Of course he didn't have a knot, but instinct was instinct.

"Do it then Omega, try and knot…" Willa hissed, getting one last growl from the inner wolf. Who she could feel was beginning to settle.

A few powerful thrusts later, deep and relentless, Wyatt slammed balls deep into the girl. Growling around Willa's tit, biting down, as his hips began to grind. Throbbing inside as he began unloading ropes of hot cum into Willa's pussy, flooding her pink walls with his load. Pushing up against her cervix as he came inside. Cum started to flow around his dick, overflowing around his girthy member and leaking into the den floor.

Wyatt's feet dragged on the stone as he pushed just that little bit deeper. Fucking his cum into her. "Nghh… Wish I had a fucking knot; It'd be so hot trapped in your pussy, keeping my cum deep inside you..."

"Yeah but I don't wanna be stuck to you," Willa gave the panting wolf a shrug, pushing him off onto his back. "For an hour, little pup."

As he rolled off of her and onto his back, Wyatt began to calm down, his eyes and mind returning to normal as he realised everything that went on. Eventually looking over at his older sister. The naked teenager whispering: "I-I lost control again, didn't I?"

Willa whistled loud, with a tired breath. "Ooooooh yeah… big time. Eliza offered you a chance to kiss Addison but you looked ready to bite someone,"

"F-Fuck…" Wyatt groaned, looking around scared. "T-They didn't see, did they?"

Willa pricked her ear up, and sure enough they were at the entrance moaning. "They watched. Bitches…"

"Oh no…" Wyatt responded, the teen looking for his jeans nervously.

Shaking her curly hair as she sat up, Willa's attention snapped to the entrance. "Come on in, guys… I know you're watching us. Drop the clothing at the entrance as well, if you spy on us, we deserve to see the same."

Her Alpha tone left no protest for the three teengers, with the two Zombies and the Cheerleader sharing a look before stepping in. Zed chuckled awkwardly as he stepped in. Unsure whether or not he should stop fingering Addison and Eliza. His fingers were still pumping into both girls, even though he was sure they both came twice on his fingers.

"I am waiting." Willa growled, trying to keep Wyatt calm and not running from embarrassment of losing control. She hadn't seen him for a month after one time.

Eliza moved first, starting to remove her torn red jacket and ripped clothing. Stripping them down to reveal her pale body; First she revealed her Zombie white breasts. Smaller than Willa's but just as soft, cupping them in both hands while rubbing her nipples between her fingers. However, when Eliza peeled down her pants it revealed a big juicy ass that had the wolf's tail wagging and licking his lips, along with her best friends. She smirked and jiggled her ass at the boys.

A drooling Zed quickly started to tug at his clothes, kicking off his pants and hopping on one foot. He was already shiftless, showing off his defined chest and well developed muscles. Zed's cock looked heavy in his loose boxers. Swinging around teasing them while he tried to take them off. He was struggling to get off his jeans, kind of funny to the girls.

"Strip it Zombie boy." Willa growled.

Zed grunted at her before pulling his boxers down; His ass was smoother than either of the girls. A silky pale ass that had even Wyatt licking his lips, betrayed by his own lustful state. Ignoring the seven-inches swinging between Zed's legs, looking heavy and long.

"Damn, that's a pale white ass." Eliza smirked. "Even mine isn't that white…"

"And smoother…" Wyatt cupped over his mouth.

"Oi! No checking out other asses." Eliza teased, wiggling her ass at her boyfriend. A little nervous about setting him off but wanting to get back to normal.

"No kissing other girls!" Wyatt snapped back. He moaned remembering their lips pressed together, his fangs baring; There was a deep need for both girls.

"Well how about we go kiss each other and check each other's asses out…" Eliza purred at the tanned hunk.

Wyatt came closer and grabbed Eliza by the hips, before kissing the girl with deep passion. It was short but heated, lips twisting together into a warm lock. Breaking it, the boy decided to address the nervousness in her eyes. Leaning in, Wyattt whispered: "Don't be nervous, I'm back to normal…"

Gulping a little, Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him once. Their love and desire for each other pulsing through the pair of them. Willa smiled at the pair of them before turning her attention back to the other young couple. As they were busy kissing, Zed helped Addison out of her cheerleading uniform. Lifting her shirt away from her sexy body then leaning in to kiss her neck gently. Peppering small kisses all over the girl, then locking his teeth around Addison's collarbone.

"I said strip her, not bite her Zombie boy." Willa chuckled.

Zed groaned.

Despite the groan, he did so, the Zombie reached lower to strip off Addison's skirt. Easing it down over her naked ass, thumbs hooked into her panties. Able to strip them off with the shirt. She looked drop dead sexy only wearing a bra. Nothing to cover that soft pink pussy, the glossy pussy dripping wet with arousal. Thanks to Zed's fingers. But that bra wasn't lasting long; Zed's lips travelled across her skin once more, kissing up and along her chin. His fingers hooked into the clasp, undoing Addison's bra. Pulling it away from the girl to reveal her soft, fluffy breasts. Nice and pale with bright pink nipples.

"So we're all naked now… Do we get some of that action?" Zed grinned at Willa, watching Wyatt's cum drip from her hole.

Willa smirked. "You couldn't handle it, dead boy."

"Try me, wolfie…" Zed bit the air with a smirk.

"Bring it." Willa smirked, motioning the 'head' of the young Zombies over. "Let's see if that cock of yours is still alive."

Addison glanced around while her boyfriend went across to Willa, his cock swinging, and Eliza was climbing onto Wyatt's body. She didn't know quite where to go first, but opted to uphold some form of a deal; She made her way across to Wyatt and Eliza instead of Zed.

Wyatt didn't see the blonde until suddenly her lips were colliding with his own.


End file.
